Le prince et le désert
by Noir Albinos
Summary: Le dernier voeux de son père le roi était de réussir a tisser des liens fort avec un touareg pour qu'il aide le royaume a prospérer aussi dans dans le désert, alors quand son fils Sanji se voit offrir pour son couronnement un jeune touareg, il est bien décider à ne pas le laisser filer SanZo YAOI CHAPITRE 1 MODIFIER
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**je suis fier de vous présenter ma toute premiere fic yaoi !**

**Pour ceux qui avais deja lus ce chapitre, oui j'ai fait des modification mais j'espere que vous l'aimerez toujours**

**L'inspiration n'est pas de moi, mais d'une fanfic sur Uta no Prince sama**

**Disclamer : Zoro, Sanji et Z****eff sont a Eiichiro Oda, Maxime et les autres sont a moi**

**Rating : M, mais pas de lemon pour ce chapitre**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Dans un royaume réputée pour sa cuisine inégalable et son immense et aride désert,juste à la frontière du royaume voisin, il y avais deux peuples en guerre. Un des deux roi, Zeff Aux Pieds Rouge, qui avait déjà pris possession d'une partie du territoire ennemie, décida que c'en était assez et confia la défense des nouveaux territoire au chef de garde, pour pouvoir rentrer cher lui près de son fils, Sanji . Le retour du roi fut évidemment fêté au château, mais une fois la fête finie, Zeff appela son fils :

« - Qui a-t-il père ?

-Je vais bientôt mourir fils.

-Pardon ?!

-J'ai contracter une maladie sur le champs de bataille, et les blessures de guerres n'on rien arranger. Ecoute moi bien Sanji, tu as maintenant 21 ans, il est temps de prendre la relève.

-Père, non, j…

-Ne me coupe pas ptit cornichon ! J'ai une dernière chose a te demander : nous ne connaissons qu'une partie de ce désert, il nous faut maintenant, pour le royaume, le connaître entier et pouvoir y voyager en sécurité. Va voir les touareg* et créé un lien le fort possible avec l'un de ces princes du désert, il t apprendra a maîtriser n'importe quel désert et a t'en servir pour tes conquêtes

-Mais père, les Touareg sont des nomades, nous ne savons jamais où ils sont, et il rejettent totalement les grands royaumes, ce n'est pas pour rien que Touareg signifie « abandonné »**.

-Avant de dompter le desert, dompte son prince, fais donc cela mon fils, et tu deviendra un grand roi. »

Sanji envoya alors tous les messagers du royaume dans le désert pour ramener le dernier souhait du roi Zeff, mais tous revinrent seuls.

Une semaine après leur discutions, Zeff mourut et on organisa le couronnement du jeune prince, et tous les représentants des pays alliers arrivèrent avec de somptueux présents pour le nouveaux roi. Le vieux roi du pays ennemi aussi vint se présenter devant Sanji :

« -Roi Sanji, dit-il en s'inclinant, je viens aujourd'hui pour célébrer ton couronnement en t'offrant ces deux animaux de grande valeur : ce dromadaire fier comme le royaume que tu dirige maintenant, attraper il y a peu au beau milieu du désert. Cependant, je viens aussi de demander une requête : mes troupes sont épuiser et nos rations commences a manquer, c'est pourquoi je viens négocier avec toi un traiter de paix

-Je ne vois qu'une bête ici, ne m'en avait tu pas promis deux de grandes valeurs ? Les dromadaires sont très chers par ici, et je doute que ta deuxième bête vaut plus encore. Faisons un marché, si ton dromadaire est beau et que ta deuxième bête est plus rare, je le prendrais comme un gage de ta sincérité et signerais le traiter.

-Ne t'en fais pas jeune roi, beaucoup t'environs tes présents, il fais partit de ses animaux sauvages convoiter par beaucoup de royaume, et quoi de mieux pour un nouveau roi qu'un prince des terres arides

-M'aurais-tu offert un lion ?

-Malheureusement non jeune roi, je t'ai ramené le cavalier du dromadaire, un farouche prince du désert !

Le vieux roi ennemi fit un geste de la main et trois soldats arrivèrent, tirant chacun une corde, l'une reliant à un grand dromadaire qui marchait paisiblement, les deux autres aux poignets liés d'un jeune homme qui se débattait, il était tiré de force par les deux soldats qui avais visiblement du mal a contenir la fougue du jeune et a l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Sanji fus agréablement surpris, lui qui cherchait justement un de ces maîtres des sables, voilà qu'on lui en offrait un, et avec la monture seller qui plus est.

On arrêta le dromadaire à quelques mètres du trône de Sanji et on amena l'homme a peu près à la même hauteur. On pouvait voir que la bête avait encore sa selle, et plusieurs objets y étaient accrochés, et parmis eux, étaient accrocher plusieurs armes, dont trois sabres. Zoro s'en saisit d'un et se mis à courir en direction de Sanji, arme en main, prêt a tué. Les deux soldats qui tenaient les longes à ses poignets dégainèrent rapidement et s'interposèrent. Le premier se fit trancher facilement et se retrouva par terre se tordant de douleur, le deuxième arrêta l'arme durant quelques instant, se qui laissa le temps au général ennemis d'arriver, et alors que le deuxième soldats tombait comme le premier, le général mis toute sa force dans le coup de point qu'il envoya dans le ventre du rebelle. Le jeune prisonnier en eu le souffle couper, vacilla un peu et la prise sur son arme se relâcha légèrement, se fut largement suffisant pour que quatre autres soldats ennemis restés à coter de leur générales arrive à lui retirer son arme, le mettent a genoux et l'empêche de bouger.

Sanji éclata de rire et se tourna vers le vieux roi rester en retrait « Tu ne m'as pas mentis, cet animal sauvage est d'une rareté peu commune, peu ont assez de hargne pour s'attaquer à un roi les mains liés, tes hommes serons soigner pour ce spectacle qu'ils m'ont offerts »

Le blond alla tout de même observer de plus près son nouveau jouet, on lui dit qu'il n'avais que 19 ans, mais qu'il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement le désert, qu'il s'appelait Zoro et que c'était aussi un excellent guerrier comme il avait pus le constater, Sanji s'intéressât d'avantage encore au plus jeune.

Il était un peu plus petit que le nouveau roi et il portait un grand manteau ample en lin vert kaki, un T-shirt blanc, des bottes noires, un pantalon large marron terre et un turban tout aussi terre dont le voile était relever de manière a ce qu'uniquement les yeux soient visibles.***

On pouvait voir du plus jeune une peau balzanée, a l'odeur du sable et du soleil qui l'avaient vu grandir, et un œil aux couleurs d'une malachite verte**** qui le fixait, plein de haine, a la fois farouche et sauvage, lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse si par malheur il arrivait a se libéré, autre étant fermé et barré d'une cicatrice, prouvant a tous que malgré son jeune age il restait dangereux

Sanji était fasciné par le prisonnier : il voulait pouvoir sentir cette odeur si enivrante, voir ce corps encore garder secret, toucher cette peau si attirante,comprendre l'origine de la cicatrice, mais par-dessus tout, il voulait être celui qui domptera ce regard de fauve en cage.

Il s'approcha alors du dromadaire, une grande et belle bête, forte, fier et docile, vraiment digne d'un roi. Il observa aussi les objets que personne n'avait pris la peine de retirer de la selle, ou même d'en vérifier la dangerosité au vu des armes accroché au milieu des autres objets, qui n'était apparemment que le strict minimum pour survivre. Il vu aussi deux sabres et le fourreau vide u troisième par lequel il avait faillit mourir, rester par terre après que Zoro se soit fait immobiliser. Sanji retourna vers celui qui était par terre et s'en saisit, celui dont le fourreau semblait avoir été tailler dans l'ivoire, a ce moment le jeune touareg, qui avait arrêter de se débattre pendant que Sanji l'observait, recommença, mais bien plus violemment qu'a son arrivée, mais les quatre soldats l'immobilisèrent une nouvelle fois.

« -Ce sabre à l'aire de t'être très cher, dit-il en remettant le sabre dans son fourreau d'ivoire, tu a respecter notre marcher vielle homme dit-il au vieux roi, le traiter sera donc signer durant la fête. Emmenez la bête dans mon écurie et déposez les objets dans ma chambre. Quand a ce jeune chien sauvage, il doit être épuiser et ne doit pas encore connaître de vrai lit, couchez le dans le mien, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. »

Les quartes soldats et le général suivirent une femme de chambre, la fête repris et ledit chien sauvage fut attacher les main dans le dos au lit de Sanji.

* * *

* les touareg des colonies nomades vivant dans le desert et se deplaçant à dos de chameau ou dromadaire, je vous conseil d'aller voir sur google

** information vérifiée

*** je sais, habiller comme ça, Zoro ressemble plus a un soldat Afghan qu'a autre chose mais je trouvait que ces vetements lui allaient mieux que la tenue bleu traditionnel

**** c'est une pierre preçieuse magnifique, aller voir sur google image

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus et vous aura donné envie de continuer a lire ^^**

**Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur ?**

**Alby-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2**

**Merci a tous ceux qui ont lus la fic et a ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, sa fait ****super plaisir**

* * *

PDV Zoro

Dans mon clan, je ne suis pas de ceux qui gardent les bêtes, je suis de ceux qui se battent, alors quand je suis partis à la rencontre d'un autre clan pour leurs demander des munitions et autres et que je me suis arrêter à cet oasis, j'ai pressentit que quelque chose n'allais pas.

Mon dromadaire commençais a avoir soif, alors je suis allé au point d'eau le plus proche*. Quand nous y sommes arriver, il commençais a faire nuit, on pouvait facilement voir des feu de camps : il y avais des gens sur la rive, mauvais signe.  
J'ai alors fait contourner l'oasis à ma bête et nous nous sommes installer à l'opposer des autres hommes.

Visiblement, se sont des soldats et ils ont eux aussi l'intention de passer la nuit ici, et voyager maintenant serais trop dangereux, je devrait donc veiller jusqu'au lever du soleil pour évité une attaque surprise des soldats. L'oasis n'étant pas très grande, on peut facilement voir ce qui se passe de l'autre coter. Depuis mon arriver, ils me fixaient tous, certains s'agitaient, je ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe. Il y avais une grande tante derrière eux, certains y rentraient, d'autres en sortaient,toujours en me fixant et en agissant assez nerveusement, pas très accueillant. Le dernier qui sortit semblait être le chef des gardes. Lui aussi se mit à me fixer puis me sourit :  
« - Es-tu un prince du désert ? »  
Je fis oui de la tête, mauvaise idée.

Il souris de plus belle,il fit un geste du bras et les soldats partirent de chaque cotés de l'oasis pour venir m'encercler, j'eu juste le temps de prendre mon sabre blanc que le combat avais commencer. J'en blessais le plus possible, mais étant seul et sans munitions dans les fusils, cela devenait difficile.  
Puis une détonation, une douleur atroce dans l'épaule, un coup de cross à l'arrière du crâne, et plus rien.

[…]

Je viens de me réveiller, j'avais très mal à la tête et à l'épaule, puis tout me revint en mémoire. J'ouvris les yeux et commença à me débattre sans même chercher à savoir où j'étais, et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, j'entendis derrière moi : « Oh ! Doucement gamin ! ». Cette voix, je la connaissais. A se moment là, je réalisais qu'il faisait jour, et que j'étais assis sur un cheval au pas. Mes jambes étaient légèrement replier sur les flancs du cheval et étaient attacher aux lanières de la selle. Mes mains, elles, étaient attachées ensembles à l'avant du siège en cuire.

Derrière moi, il y avait quelqu'un qui me maintenait contre son torse d'une main et qui tenait les reines de l'autre. Je reconnu reconnus les gants de tissu blanc, je commençait a paniquer, et malheureusement, mais soupçons se confirmèrent quand je pus apercevoir son visage : cet homme, c'était le chef des gardes de la veille, il me regardait toujours et n'avais pas lâcher son sourire. Je me débattais de plus belle, tentant en meme temps de donner des coups de genoux animal pour le faire s'emballer, et lui me serrait plus fort :  
« - Eh, doucement j'ai dit, ta blessure à l'épaule va se rouvrir, ou alors tu veux finir comme lui. »  
Il fit un geste de la tête et je vis alors au milieu des soldats une mule sans selle transportant quelque chose.

Je me penchais pour mieux voir, c'était un homme inconscient, blesser, ressemblant à un prisonnier ou un esclave, pieds et poins liés, déposer comme un simple sac sur l'animal.  
Cette vision me fis peur, et m'incita immédiatement à rester immobile. Le plus vieux derrière moi, qui avais vu toute la scène, était simplement mort de rire.

On voyagea trois jours avant d'apercevoir un château au loin  
Durant tout le voyage, les soldats me parlaient comme si ils parlaient à un de leurs amis, alors qu'ils hurlaient sur l'autre prisonnier, ma blessure avais été soigné, l'autre en avait de nouvelle tout les jours, la journée, j'étais a cheval, l'autre avais dus marcher dès qu'il s'était réveillé, j'avais un lit a peu près correct la nuit, je dormait meme avec le capitaine de gardes, lui été avec les chevaux, j'avais régulièrement a manger et a boire, pas lui, notre seul point commun était ces cordages qui ne quittaient jamais nos poignets.

J'était vraiment privilégier et je même si je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Une fois le château en vu, un soldat à cheval partit au galop vers le bâtiment prévenir le roi de leur retour pendant que nous continuions tranquillement notre route. J'avais beaucoup parler avec les soldas, mis aucun n'avais accepter de me dire pourquoi j'était là, je m'étais aussi et surtout rapprocher du capitaine des gardes, avec qui j'étais devenus assez complice mais avait lui aussi refuser de me révéler la raison de ma presence

Une fois dans la cour du château, les soldats partirent, emmenant avec eux le malheureux, et de nouveaux arrivèrent. Le chef des gardes descendit de son cheval mais ne me détacha pas, puis ce qui semblait être le roi arriva sur un cheval. Il était assez vieux, petit et un peu dodus. Le cheval, je ne pourrais pas dire à quoi il ressemblait car le roi et sa monture s'étant préparé comme si ils allaient parader. Il me regarda de haut, moi et mon dromadaire, comme si nous n'étions que des bizarreries de la nature.  
« - Chef des gardes Maxime, si vous avez les cadeaux pour ce chère prince Sanji, nous pouvons y aller. »

Je compris alors pourquoi j'étais là, pourquoi on prenais tant soin de moi : j'étais destinée a être offert à ce prince. Je me mis à me débattre si fort que j'en avais un peu effrayé les chevaux.  
« -Maxime, faites donc se dépenser un peu votre prisonnier. »

Le dit Maxime me descendit du cheval, me demandant de marcher à coter en murmurant un triste désolé. On ne me fis remonter sur l'animal qu'a la nuit tomber, où je m'endormis immédiatement dans les bras de Maxime. Quand je me suis réveiller le lendemain, je compris que nous avions avancer toute la nuit : nous étions déjà dans le royaume de celui que je détester déjà sans même l'avoir rencontrer. Nous sommes arriver dans l'après midi au château, je m'étais remis a marcher entre temps.

Sa n'avais pas été difficile de reconnaître le prince : c'était le plus beau mais c'était aussi celui que j'aurais volontiers égorger de mes mains. Il portait des sandales de cuire, un sarouel blanc, un voile bleue foncé partant de sa hanche droite et descendant jusqu'à son genou gauche, et une ceinture large en tissu rouge. On pouvait voir une peau rester blanche malgré un soleil cuisant, et un torse finement muscler. Il avait aussi une petite barbichette, les cheveux aussi blond que les blés avec une mèche rebelle cachait son œil droit, l'autre œil était surmonté d'un sourcil enrouler (pas du bon sens d'ailleurs), et était plus bleu et plus profond que le ciel lui-même**. Malgré sa beauté, je haïssais cet homme : il m'avait déjà pris mes biens et ma liberté, voilà maintenant qu'il me séparais de mon ami. Il ordonna qu'on m'allonge dans son lit, et par chance, Maxime pus accompagner le soldat qui me tenait.  
Une fois attacher au lit, je regarder Maxime une dernière fois :  
« - Je t'en supplie Maxime, ramène moi avec toi dans le désert !  
-Désoler gamin, dit-il tristement, je ne peux pas, maintenant tu es l'animal de compagnie du roi Sanji. »  
Il se retourna et murmura :  
« -Je reviendrais te chercher, promis, mais en attendant, sois sage avec ton nouveau maître »  
Puis il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, mais je pouvais deviner les larmes qu'il tentait de ne pas laisser couler.  
Sanji, sois-en certain, je te tuerais !

* * *

* Je sais, Zoro n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, mais generalement, c'est le dromadaire qui guide le touareg jusqu'au point d'eau

**j'aurais bien voulus le comparer à la mer mais je ne pense pas qu'un habitant du desert sache ce que c'est

**J'espère que vous avez aimer malgrès le fait que je trouve ce chapitre totalement nul et a bientot pour le prochain chapitre**

**Alby-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 que je voulais absolument poster pour ce week end**

**il n'y aura pas de lemon encore dans ce chapitre, juste une scène un peu chaude pour m'excuser du dernier chapitre que je trouver bâclé mais qui était essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire**

* * *

Il devait être au alentour de 3 heures du matin, la fête était enfin fini, Sanji retournait avec impatience dans sa chambre. La pièce était grande, avec de grandes fenêtres qui, par des nuits où le ciel était dégagé comme celui-ci, illuminaient magnifiquement la pièce grâce aux rayons de lune. Il aperçut une table que les gardes avaient sûrement fait venir et où était déposer tous les objets, peu de temps avant présent sur l'animal à bosse.

Il se dirigeât ver son lit, et aperçut à travers les rideaux oranger transparents, une silhouette qui semblait dormir. Il se mit face à elle, puis tout doucement, il poussa le rideau, et le plus lentement et délicatement du monde, il commença à grimper sur le lit, calculant chacun de ses gestes, comme si l'autre pouvait partir en fumée à chaque seconde. Il approcha doucement sa main de ce visage dont il ne pouvait encore voir que les yeux, mais celle-ci n'arriva pas à destination. Tout c'était dérouler très vite et par surprise, Sanji n'avait pas pus réagir, c'était maintenant à lui de ce retrouver allonger sur le lit avec l'autre au dessus de lui.

Cependant, Sanji ne pus s'empêcher de sourire quand il remarqua que le jeune avais toujours les mains dans le dos, et qu'il avait juste assez de longe pour tenir à califourchon sur son bassin, dans un équilibre assez approximative. Sous les rayon argentés de lune, le sourire de Sanji ne pus que s'agrandir lorsqu'il pensa que l'autre ressemblait à un esprit du désert comme ça : il paraissait musclé et son regard était plus hargneux encore que durant l'après-midi, pourtant, son corps semblait si doux, si fragile, ne demandant que de la tendresse: Sanji ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'autre a un oiseau survolant le désert : fort, libre, sauvage, indomptable, près a prendre tout les risques et pourtant si vulnérable; tirez lui dans l'aille, son corps vous appartiendra, jamais son âme, enfermez-le, son esprit restera libre et sauvage a jamais . Sous cette lumière argentée, ce beau contraste paraissait presque irréel, et pourtant tellement beau.

Sanji décida qu'il était temps d'en voir plus sur se corps, il inversa donc les positions, ce qu'il n'eu aucun mal a faire. Il se délecta de la colère grandissante dans les yeux de Zoro, et profita de sa légère surprise pour nouer la longe de façon à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres et pour poser son pouce sur le front du plus jeune, là où commençait sa cicatrice.

Il retraça du bout du doigt la cicatrice, puis descendit le long de la peau de la joue et du menton, évitant minutieusement la mâchoire qui tentait désespérément de soulager sa main du poids d'un de ses doigts, et en emmenant avec lui le voile encore présent sur le visage de l'autre, découvrant ainsi le visage de Zoro.

Après quelques instants, il pus enfin découvrir entièrement le visage qu'il c'était amuser à imaginer toute la soirée, et franchement, il n'était pas déçut. Il entrepris de faire glisser de turban de la tête de l'autre, pour ensuite découvrir une chevelure rebelle, ramener en arrière et d'une étrange couleur verte, plus claire que ses yeux qui lui donnait un aire mature et sérieux.

A ce moment, Sanji se posa une question : ses cheveux étaient-ils aussi doux que la peau qu'il avait parcourus juste avant ? Il commença a emmêler ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'autre, et il fut passionner par les sensations sous sa paume, c'était tellement agréable de la passer dans ces cheveux et sur sa joue, où il s'amuser maintenant à aller et venir, aucun tissus précieux, aucun pelage d'animal que Sanji avait put toucher ressemblait au grain de peau du jeune, s'il devait vraiment y associer quelque chose, il aurait dit le sable de l'endroit d'où e jeune été originaire* .

Zoro profita de ce moment d'inattention pour essayer de mettre un coup de tête à l'autre qui c'était rapprocher sans le vouloir, mais il se recula juste a temps. Sanji ne le touchait plus, et le regardait froidement, comme déranger dans ses occupations  
« - Ne refait jamais ça, n'essaye jamais de me désobéir ou de t'enfuir, lança-t-il tout aussi le désert, tes amis, ta famille, oublie tout, désormais, tu n'appartiens plus qu'a moi. Obéis, ou je devrais te punir. »  
Il finit sa phrase en posant sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Zoro, qui cessa immédiatement de bouger, ne sachant comment réagir après ça.

Sanji pensa alors qu'il était temps qu'il voit autre chose et fit glisser la veste en toile de Zoro le long de ses bras, puis il lui retira son T-shirt qui alla s'échouer avec la veste sur les poignets du jeune.

Il commença par observer le torse du jeune homme : fin, musclé, légèrement efféminer au niveau des hanches, et une énorme cicatrice traversant le torse de dieu grec du jeune.

Il descendit d'abord sa main le long de cette longue marque, puis la passa sur ses abdos, effleurant son nombril, remontant jusqu'à la clavicule, et redescendant le long des cotes. Sanji continua encore quelques minutes, il se sentait comme un enfant ayant trouver un animal blesser : il ne voulait plus se détacher de son nouveau jouet, il voulait le découvrir tout entier, il voulait être doux pour amadouer le petit animal, il voulait qu'il soit libre et heureux, mais en même temps, il voulait qu'il soit à ses coter pour toujours.

De son coter, Zoro avait fermé les yeux, et c'était surpris à apprécier ce traitement, il se sentait bien dans cette douceur. Il finit par ce dire que finalement ; il allait en profiter un peu et qu'il le tuerait après. Il se laissa encore un peu porter jusqu'à se qu'il sente l'autre descendre un peu trop bas sur ses hanches, lorsqu'il sentit qu'une phalange de Sanji c'était presque aventurer jusque sous son pantalon et recommença à se débattre, tentant de frapper sanji au passage. Le plus vieux soupira.

« -Mmm, je t'avais prévenu, mais aujourd'hui, je vais me montrer grand seigneur et juste t'apprendre qui est le maître ici. »  
En même temps qu'il finissait sa phrase, il ouvrit le pantalon de Zoro qui se débattait toujours, passa une main sous son boxer, pris le membre en main sans aucune pudeur et commença imediatement de lent va et viens.

« - Wah ! Tu pense faire quoi là ?! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Arrête j'te dit ! Arr…A… »  
Le plus jeune protestait autant qu'il le pouvait mais les mots restaient de plus en plus coincé dans sa gorge, et son membre qui devenait de plus en plus gonflé contre son gré ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Sanji, lui s'appliquait dans sa tache, voulant voir plus de réactions, l'autre était déjà rouge, n'arrivant plus a articuler correctement, essayant de retenir ses gémissements, alors que son corps montrait explicitement qu'il aimait beaucoup cet attention.

Dès que Zoro ne pus plus retenir ses gémissements, Sanji accéléra le rythme, même si l'autre continuait de vouloir lui dire d'arrêter. Se découvrant un coter sadique, Sanji s'amusa a ralentir ses mouvement pour réaccélérer d'un seul coup ensuite, fesant se cambre légèrement l'autre et en lui arrachant un gémissement un peu plus fort. Il finit tout de même par venir dans la main de Sanji, et tandis qu'il sentait la main se retirer, il crut entendre « Ba voilà, c'était pas si compliquer ! », et voulu faire face au plus vieux, mais trop honteux, ne pus pas supporter son regard et tourna la tête, plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Sanji souris et passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre avant de murmurer « Bonne nuit mon gentil chien ». Il s'allongea et s'endormis sans autre forme de procès, laissant l'autre seul avec ses pensés et ses quelques centimètre de longe.

[…]

Zoro n'avait réussit a dormir que quelques heures, et avais réfléchit tout le restant de la nuit. C'était décidé, à la première occasion, il tranche la tête à l'autre idiot et il rentre dans le désert auprès de Maxime, même si celui-ci lui avait dit d'être sage.

Avant toute chose, il fallait se libérer, Zoro s'assit alors comme il pus sur le lit et commença à jouer avec les cordes, essayant de les abîmer ou de desserrer les nœuds. Après multiples essais, il fit un mouvement brusque et se retint de hurler de joie lorsqu'il remarqua que les cordes avaient cédées qu'il étai libre.  
Attendez une minute, pourquoi se sentait-il attirer vers l'arrière ? Evidamment, c'était trop facile pour être vrai.

Dans le couloirs, des soldats se relégués devant la porte du jeune roi quand ils entendirent un « Wouah ! **SBAM** ! », Comme quelqu'un qui venait de tomber d'un lit, et partirent dans un fou rire quand il imaginèrent se qui se passait dans la chambre.

A l'intérieur, Zoro était allongé par terre sur le ventre et priait intérieurement pour que Sanji dorme encore. Il entendit des bruissement de draps, puis des cliquetis, et se raidi quand il sentit ses poignets être ramener dans son dos et être attacher avec quelque chose de dur et froid, sûrement des menottes, et deux doigt remonter le long de sa colonne vertébral.

Il se risqua à tourner la tête, Sanji, toujours allongé sur le lit, le regardait et lui souriait en lui caressant le dos.

Cela promettait d'être une longue, très longue journée. Maxime, je t'en supplie, revient vite !

* * *

*Je me base sur le sable du desert de Tunisie qui a une couleur caramel et qui est très doux grâce a la finesse extreme des grains, presque comme e la poussire

**J'espere que vous avez aimer mon premiere test d'"avant lemon", et que les fangirl ne m'en voudrons pas trop de ne pas avoir fait de lemon entier**

**review svp !**

**Ably-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment desoler pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la fic, et encore plus de vous poster pour noel un chapitre sans lemon, mais ne vous inquietez pas, il arrive bientôt, quand, je ne sais pas, mais bientôt !

* * *

Après quelques minutes où le plus vieux ne se lassait pas de caresser ce dos musclé, et que l'autre par terre le suppliait intérieurement d'arrêter, même si doucement et inconsciemment, il prenait goût aux caresses. Sanji se leva enfin, puis aida Zoro à faire de même. Une fois debout, Zoro se retourna pour faire face à l'autre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sanji avait pris son menton et avais glissé sur ses lèvres un baiser chaste et rapide

Surpris, le vert se recula vivement. L'autre ayant toujours son sourire aux lèvres, le ramena doucement vers lui, le pris délicatement contre son torse, une main dans le dos de Zoro, l'autre dans les cheveux, et lui soufflant gentiment a l'oreille «Bonjour mon gentil chien, bien dormis ? ». Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement, ce qui amusa Sanji. Cet amusement se transforma vite en joie quand il se rendit compte que Zoro ne se débattait pas.

Sanji l'emmena ensuite dans une grande salle blanche, qui semblait être la salle de bain royal. Le sol était en carrelage blanc, les murs et les poteaux étaient tout aussi blancs, avec une ligne bleu foncé au ras du sol et du plafond, et une ligne dorée tordue comme si elle dessinait quelque chose se trouvait à environ cinq centimètre de chaque ligne bleu. Sur le mur de droite et de gauche se trouvait trois pommeaux de douche, et sur celui en face d'eux, au fond de la salle, trônait haut sur le mur, une tête de lion doré, gueule grande ouverte, faisant office de robinet, déversant son eau dans un petit bassin un peu en dessous, lui-même se déversant dans une gigantesque baignoire creusée a même le sol, faisan ressembler le tout a une grande et belle fontaine.

Zoro était émerveillé par cette pièce, il n'avait jamais vu une telle salle de bain. Sanji, habituer à cette pièce, observa plus l'expression de son nouveau jouet que la cause . D'après lui, le vert ressemblait à un petit enfant qui voyait pour la première fois Disney Land*. Il finit par se diriger vers un coin de la pièce où étaient déposés sur chacune des deux chaises présente un tas de vêtement propre et une serviette, le tout étant accompagné d'un morceau de corde.

Zoro, toujours dans ses pensées, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passer que Sanji lui avait retiré les menottes qu'il retrouvait déjà le toucher des cordes sur ses poignets. En fait , ce qui l'avait sortit de sa rêverie, ce n'était pas tellement les cordes sur ses poignets, mais plutôt la légère pression que faisait Sanji au niveau de son bouton de pantalon, alors que celui-ci essayait de le lui retirer. Quand il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer, il voulut ce reculé, mais encore une fois, il fut retenus par Sanji qui avait relevé les yeux vers lui et lui murmurait, un étrange sourire aux lèvres :

« Alors tu te déshabille tout seul ou il faut que je t'aide ? »

Plus qu'énerver, Zoro entrepris de lever son genou avec l'idée de castrer pour de bon le blond. Malheureusement pour lui, ledit blond le remarqua et l'en dissuada très vite : il s'avança et plaça une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe du plus jeune et lui dit d'un aire persuasif : « A ta place je n'essayerais même pas, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux aujourd'hui. »

Zoro soupira, il avait parfaitement compris le message, et les mains toujours attachées, il commença à retirer ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Heureusement que pendant qu'il se libérait, il n'avait pas pensé à remettre son T-shirt, sinon il n'aurait pas pu se déshabiller seul**. Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes, puis se releva face au blond et ne bougea plus. L'autre lui ordonna de retirer aussi son boxer mais il ne céda pas et resta parfaitement immobile.

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de soupirer, il s'était reculer d'un pas pour laisser le plus jeune se déshabiller, il se rapprocha donc de nouveau, lui mis une main dans les cheveux, l'autre dans le dos. Il fit descendre sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Zoro, revint sur sa hanche, attrapa doucement l'élastique de son boxer et continua le long de sa cuisse. Une fois ce dernier vêtement par terre, Sanji l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à la grande baignoier et fit basculer l'autre pour qu'il aille directement dans la baignoire déjà remplie d'eau.

Le temps que Zoro se remette de sa surprise, arrive à rester assis à peu près stablement au fond de la baignoire et reprenne son souffle, Sanji s'était lui aussi déshabiller et commençait à descendre dans la baignoire. Une fois dans l'eau, il commença à s'avancer vers Zoro, qui lui voulait a tout pris disparaître dans le rebord de la baignoire.

Sanji s'agenouilla ensuite devant un Zoro légèrement rouge de gêne, le regard fuyant, et tentant de cacher sa nudité avec ses mains liées. Le blond ne pus que sourire a cette vision et décida de réexplorer ce corps qu'il n'avait pas pu toucher entièrement et qu'il n'avait vu qu'a travers les rayons de lune. Il attrapa une éponge non loin de là la trempa dans l'eau pour l'imbiber, et tout doucement, il commença à caresser la joue balafrée de l'autre ave la chose mouillée.

Il descendit ensuite dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule, descendit sur le torse jusqu'à ce que l'éponge retourne dans l'eau puis revins dans les cheveux du vert. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'éponge ait visitée tout le corps hors de l'eau du jeune, le voyant se détendre ou frissonner au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

Le blond attrapa un savon qui traînait près de l'éponge et s'amusa à masser avec chaque muscle du corps du jeune. Il s'amusait car il pouvait caresser tout ce corps à la couleur du soleil, passer ses mains dans ces cheveux doux et masser ces muscles fermes à volonté. Ce qui l'amusait le plus, c'était regarder le visage aux yeux fermer de l'autre et de deviner ce qu'il ressentait : lorsqu'il passait sa main sur un muscle et que le jeune se détendait : il aimait la caresse, lorsqu'il soupirait : il se sentait bien sous ces attentions, lorsqu'il frissonnait : Sanji avait trouvé une zone sensible, et lorsqu'il cherchait à le repousser : Sanji avait trouvé une zone très sensible.

Tout ceci plaisait beaucoup au plus vieux, toutes ces émotions qui passait sur le visage de l'autre ne le rendait que plus désirable, alors il lâcha le savon qu'il tenait toujours, lui pris d'une main le menton pour lui relever un peu le visage alors que l'autre entrouvrait son œil valide, Sanji approcha doucement son visage de celui du vert, et très doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer l'autre, il alla suçoter la lèvre inferieur du jeune, pour ensuite presser ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Zoro, lui, se perdait de plus en plus dans toutes ces sensations, mais malgré tous ne se laissait pas aller : il aimait vraiment son traitement de faveur, mais n'avait pas oublié son idée de meurtre, mais ce disait quand même qu'il était trop tôt pour se rebeller : il se savait en position de faiblesse, et n'avait absolument pas envie de revivre ce que lui avait fait subir Sanji durant la nuit et Maxime lui avait promis de revenir. Il avait donc décidé de profiter pour le moment, mais de ne pas trop se laisser aller pour garder les pieds bien sur terre.

Sanji, voyant que l'autre n'était pas décider à ouvrir la bouche, décida de relâcher ces lèvres chaudes quelques secondes, le temps de se savonner lui aussi. Il attrapa ensuite les poignets liés du vert pour le tirer vers le milieu de la baignoire, juste là où l'eau du petit bassin se déversait en cascade dans la baignoire.

L'eau chaude tombant sur leur corps lavait le savon dans une délicieuse sensation et enveloppait les deux hommes d'une douce et agréable chaleur. Sanji, voyant Zoro plus détendus que jamais, repris possession de ces lèvres, et pour son plus grand plaisir, il sentit le vert ouvrir la bouche, offrant permettant a Sanji un accès encore timide, leurs langues commencèrent à danser ensemble, sans tenter de dominer l'autre, juste pour le plaisir de sentir l'autre contre soi.

« BOUM BOUM BOUM ! Majesté, vous allez bien ?! BOUM BOUM BOUM ! »

Ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils avaient oublié que s'ils restaient trop longtemps dans la salle de bain, les gardes allaient s'inquiéter. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser dans un sourire timide et un peu gêner , et sortirent de la baignoire pendant que Sanji lançait aux gardes derrière la portes un léger « Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avions juste oublié l'heure »

Ils allèrent tous les deux vers les chaises où les vêtements les attendaient encore . Sanji repris les menottes en métal et les remis aux poignets de Zoro a la place de la corde, les quelques maillons de chaines entre les bracelets le laisser un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. Zoro, qui avait totalement oublié de se contrôler durant le baiser et qui ne s'en souvenait toujours pas, se laissa faire, et pris une serviette pour s'essuyer alors que Sanji prenait la deuxième.

Après s'être sécher et habiller, ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Par cette forte chaleur***, ils étaient habiller très simplement : aucun n'avait de chaussure, ils étaient tous les deux torse nus, et portait un sarouelle de coton blanc. La seul chose de différente était que Zoro portait une ceinture de tissu large couleur bleu ciel, alors que Sanji en portait une rouge vif avec un voile couleur prune qui partait de sa hanche gauche jusqu'à son genoux droit.

Une fois dans le couloir, Sanji dit à Zoro, toujours un sourire aux lèvres :

« Maintenant, je vais te montrer la salle à manger. »

* * *

*: oui, chez eu aussi, il y a Disney land

**: ba oui quoi, retirer un T-shirt les mains attacher, c'est pas gagner d'avance

***: je sais, il prennent une douche chaude alors qu'il fait une chaleur a crever, l'histoire a la même logique que son auteure

Mon dieu je viens d'écrire mon plus grand chapitre, et uniquement sur la salle de bain en plus !En esperant que sa vous ait quand même plus

Un petite review?


End file.
